


HakYona Week 2017 - Day 3: Dream

by harukatana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Day 3, Different scenes of Hak and Yona's life, F/M, Hak's a happy dreamer, HakYona Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatana/pseuds/harukatana
Summary: Sometimes dreams are the mirrors to your inner desires, sometimes they let you experience a moment of your life once again, with your help, thanks to what you remember from that moment. What will Hak dream about ?





	HakYona Week 2017 - Day 3: Dream

**DAY 3: A Dream Becoming True.**

He is standing before Ik-Soo, whom they asked to be the priest for their wedding ceremony. The ceremony is taking place outside, in one of the inner gardens of the castle. He's grateful the gods are with them today as the sky is clear blue, and without a cloud to hide the bright sun. They did well in chosing to marry in the late months of spring as it's neither too cold nor too hot and the buds have bloomed to give birth to pretty flowers of a wide colour range. There are mostly white lilies, violet pansies and magenta petunias covering the ground of this garden. Hak remembers that this garden has always been Yona's favorite amongst every other garden in Hiryuu Castle.

All the people they love are gathered to witness and celebrate their union. Every member of the wind tribe is here, well that much is normal considering Hak is the groom. The leaders of the other tribes and their families are here too. The family Yona and him forged on their time outside the castle and Min-Soo are in the front row, beaming at him. And hiding somewhere on the side, Soo-won and Joo-doh are here too. They might be hiding from the crowd, but Yona, Hak, the dragons as well as Yoon and Ik-Soo know they are here. Yona had given them an invitation, they had been through rough times, nevertheless, she still wanted them to be here.

This the happiest day of his life. After going to hell and back, after spending so many years at her side; he is going to marry the woman he loves more than anything, more than life itself. He sees Yona at the other side of the garden, in her white and gold wedding dress; going along with a red train where the four dragon gods are stitched upon the fabric. She let her long hair down and two small braids join at the back of her head. _She's absolutely stunning_ , he thinks.

Mundok is with her. Yona has her arm wrapped around his, they walk side by side as he leads her to his grandson. His own grandfather is leading his soon-to-be wife to him with the happiest smile he has ever seen on the old warrior's face. With every step she takes towards him, he realizes the future that he has always dreamt of keeps getting closer. It won't remain the future for long now. His heart is pounding in his chest and he could swear the location of his heart has changed to his ears as he can swear he is hearing every heartbeat echoe in his mind. She takes another few steps and he extend his hands which she takes and come to stand next to him, facing Ik-Soo as well; never letting go of this hand.

"Friends and Family. We have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Princess Yona and General Son Hak." Ik-Soo said.

"We will now begin the exchange of the wedding vows. Please General Hak repeat after me."

Hak turned to face Yona so he was looking straight at her as he took hold of both her hands this time.

"I, Son Hak, decide to take you Princess Yona as my wife. I promise to love and cherish you in health in sickness, in happy and sad times; I promise to help you rule over your Kingdom at the best of my abilities, until death do us apart." Hak said his voice steady but full of emotions.

"Princess Yona, will you take Son Hak as your husband ?" Ik-Soo asked.

"Yes, I will." She replied giving him a loving smile.

"Princess Yona, please repeat after me." Ik-Soo said.

"I, Princess Yona, decide to to you Son Hak as my husband. I promise to love and cherish you in health and sickness, in happy and sad times; I promise to have you by side to take care of our Kingdom, until death do us apart." She said and he was so happy he could cry like a child.

"General Son Hak, will you take Princess Yona as your wife ?" Ik-Soo asked.

"Yes, I will." He replied, squeezing her hands as he smiled.

"You are now husband and wife. May you have a long and happy life as husband and wife, under the watchful eyes of the gods and those who have gone to join them in the heavens."

And the future turns into the present time. They are husband and wife.

"General Hak, you can kiss the bride." Ik-Soo says smiling at the obviously still nervous groom.

He lets go of her hands, and takes her face in his hands as he kisses her deeply; she, on her side wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss passionately; gaining cheers from the people gathered and some whistles from the wind tribe men. He sees Mundok's tears of happiness from the corner of his eye. And the closest people to them congragulate them, some with words, others with hugs.

...

Then another scene unfolds before him, his mind leaves the garden and he finds himself a year later, in their bed. Yona sitting in the bed, her back resting against the headboard and Hak sitting in front of her.

"I still can't believe it." He says to his wife.

"You're going to have to, one day the baby will be here." she replies smiling up to him. "And from what I see, it's going to be soon."

"I know, it just.. seems so unreal, like a dream." He says as he let his hand rest on her bump. "I'm married to the most beautiful, amazing and kindest woman of the world." he says making her blush.

"We're already married Hak, there's no need for flirting anymore." She jokes.

"And you're pregnant. Pregnant with my child" he says as his hands rub her bump in a slow motion. He had never predicted that the thought of Yona being pregnant with _his_ child would be so pleasing and arousing. _He_ had been the one to make love to her countless times and the child she was carrying was _his._

"I love it." he admits.

"Hm?"

"The fact my child is growing inside you, the fact that this child is a part of me and that _you're_ the mother of my child." He says and he kisses her possessively.

"I love it- so much. I'm the happiest man alive." He says as he hugs her and a tear makes it way down his cheek. _Our child._

"And I am the happiest woman alive." She says taking Hak's chin between her fingers and turning his head to her. She wipes his tear of happiness with her thumb and kisses him soflty. This is one of the longest kisses they have experienced. Full of love and tenderness, accompanied by occasional caresses.

"We're really going to be parents." he says.

"Yep, we are, and you're going to be the best father." She says as she smiles to him.

"And you the best mother." He replies.

He then lowers his head to the level of her bump; he puts his hand on her bump, and kisses it on the clothing, before uttering "We will make you happy little one, and I will take care of you."

...

The scene before him blurrs and he finds himself yet before another one.

Yona had given birth to two children, twins.

"Look at these two pranksters." Hak says to his wife sitting beside him, in the garden as they look at their children playing together.

"Pranksters ?" Yona asks.

"Yeah, _pranksters_.." he laughes "Remember the day you gave birth to them, how surprised we were, when the healer said there was another child inside of you when you had already given birth to one. _That's why_ pranksters."

Yona laughes, "I will never forget it, you were holding Jae-Min in your arms when the healer said I had Kai inside of me, waiting to see the daylight like his sister." she laughes again, harder this time. "You froze Hak!"

"For my defence, I was expecting one baby, not two." Yes the second had been unexpected, but they had welcomed the gift of the gods with great happiness and open arms.

Hak and Yona keep sitting on the grass of the garden during the entire afternoon, talking and watching their children playing, laughing.

He wouldn't change anything. This is what he had always dreamt of. He wouldn't change anything. This is perfect. His perfect wife, perfect kids; his perfect life.

Hak wakes up in a jolt, his heart beating fast, and feels an immense loss.

It had all been a dream. His deepest desires had taken control of his mind and had been mocking him in the cruelest manner.

He takes a breath, feeling a painful hole opening in his chest, now he just feels empty and cold. It had been so warm over there, with them, why did he have to wake up ?

He turns to the rustling of the bedsheets beside him and sees Yona in their bed, sleeping on her side, facing him. He lowers his gaze and sees small children sleeping between the two them, his two year old daughter and son.

 _It wasn't a dream_ , he thinks relieved and smiles at the peaceful sleeping forms in his bed. He lies back down, relaxes at the warmth of the people he loves in his bed and soon sleep claims him once more.

Yes, after years of unrequited feelings, of silencing his feelings; sometimes Hak still thinks this is a wonderful dream he will wake up from anytime, and leave him alone and broken. But thruth is, he is done dreaming, as he knows this are his happiest dreams and they have come true.


End file.
